Secrets of the Dragon Slayers
by KaiLovesCheesecake
Summary: ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Secrets of the Dragon Slayers

Fairy Tail

Secrets of the Dragon Slayers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima except for the story plot and any OC's I do own those...at least**

**A/N:This is my first fanfiction so any advice I can use for the next chapter is welcome and don't forget to Review! Lastly I would like to thank Mystic Stars for helping me with this! Anyway enough of my talking onward to the story!**

Lucy came back with the others from Edolas. She was so happy that Lisanna came back from the 'dead' and Lucy had a new friend. Lucy's friend was Alexandria Redwood and she was _very _shy. Lucy had a nickname for Alexandria which was 'Alex'. Alex was 12 almost 13 and she was very close to Lucy. Alex was also apart of Team Natsu and no one knew anything about her. Lucy on the other hand knew Alex's background and what magic she used. Alex was also best friends with Wendy and Levy. Everyone was having a welcome back party for Lisanna and time went by and Lisanna was telling stories about Edolas. This went on for a couple weeks and everyone started ignoring Alex, Lucy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Wendy, and Charle. The little group slowly became the closest friends and started to be with each other a lot. Then Team Natsu walked over to the little group. "Heya guys" Natsu said with his usual grin. "Hi Natsu" Lucy said. "We wanted to tell you and Alex something-" Gray said getting cut off. " Weeell you and Alex are kicked off the team because you guys are weak and Lisanna's taking your guy's place." Natsu said without hesitation.

Luckily Alex wasn't paying attention to the group because she was playing with Wendy and Charle.

Then after a few moments of silence an iron rod connected with Natsu's face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR METAL-HEAD?!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu I don't care if you guys call me weak but no one _ever _tells that to Alex she's only 12 and you guys are telling us she's weak..." Lucy said careful to not let Alex hear as her bangs were covering her eyes. Alex and Wendy turned their heads over to the group because there was a silence. Alex got up and walked over to Lucy. "Onee-chan are you ok?" Alex whispered with concern in her voice. "Yeah but just don't touch me ok? Alex?" Lucy said with a sad smile. Alex reluctantly nodded and obeyed. Then someone accidentally pushed Alex into Lucy. When they made contact Alex's eyes started to widen and she began to cry. "I-I'm n-not w-weak a-am I o-onee-chan?" Alex said trying to control her crying. "You're strong Alex don't let others get to you" Wendy said trying to calm Alex down. Wendy knew what was going on because of her dragon hearing. Also since Juvia is always stalking Gray she heard the whole conversation and she was beyond mad. Juvia came out of her hiding spot and walked over to Team Natsu. "And you guys call yourself family… come on Alex…" Juvia said while glaring at Team Natsu. Alex nodded and started to walk out with Juvia, Wendy, Charle, and Lucy.

Once the door to the guild closed it was all silence. Then BOOM! They all heard screaming and explosions everyone panicked and ran outside. They saw another guild called Shadow Demons attacking the girls. Everyone went to help but there were runes on the whole building. No one could get out because Fried and Levy weren't at the guild. The fight wasn't fair it was an entire guild against 5. "Open! Gate of The Bull! Taurus!" Lucy shouted summoning her spirit. "Sky Dragon… ROAR!" Wendy said using her dragon roar. "Water… SLICER!" Juvia yelled as a blade of water went to the enemy. Alex didn't want to use her magic because it was in fact weak. "Every little bit counts Alex" Wendy said reassuringly. Alex nodded and prepared to attack but one attack went to Alex and as it made contact she screamed. "ALEX!" Lucy and Juvia said in unison and then got hit by an attack. "LUCY! JUVIA!" Wendy yelled. "No one hurts my family and even if my attacks aren't strong enough I'll still defend them!" Alex said getting up and preparing for an attack. "Water dragon… ROAR! FIRE DRAGON… BRILLIANT FLAME! SHADOW DRAGON… SHADOW ARROWS! POISON DRAGON… POISON AIR!" Alex shouted putting all her magic energy into her whole guild watched as the scene before them unfolded. "Hehe...do you think that's enough to hurt me… Alexandria?" The master of Shadow Arrows said with a smirk. Alex was paralyzed with fear and she couldn't move.

"We only want Alexandria and then we'll be leaving." The man said. "NO! She's not going with you anywhere!" Wendy said. "Oh really… then I'll just have to hunt down Grandeeny and kill her then… and maybe Eirene…" The man threatened. "Everyone stays out of this _**including**_ our dragons. Especially Grandine she doesn't have anything to do with this." Alex said defending them. The man charged at Alex but he missed. Alex wasn't there she was now behind him when she kicked him he flew into a wall. "You're going to regret you did that..." the man said weakly. "You do not have the right to take me away from my family or hurt them!" Alex yelled. Just as Alex was about to attack the man she heard a voice.

Then she heard wings flapping but there was more than one wing set. Alex looked up and saw 4 dragons. "E-Eirene?" Alex stuttered. "Yes Alex we have come to take you and 2 others away" Eirene said. "Who's we?" Alex asked. "Grandine, Metallicana, Igneel, and I." Eirene stated. "But why are you taking us?" Alex questioned. "Because... we're here to take you home"

**So how did you guys like it? Well if you want another chapter then leave a review because I'm not so sure people are reading this but anyway I don't know if I'll make another chapter or not so the next update may take awhile. If you have any requests for a Fairy Tail fanfic then PM me ok? Welp see ya!**

**~Bubbles**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon Realm

Fairy Tail

Secrets of the Dragon Slayers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail only Hiro Mashima does. I only own the story and my OC's.**

**Appreciation: **_**ErzaScarlet90, Crazzygirl101, lavenderbunny, Shxxrry, raven darknessdragonslyer, Mystic Stars. **_**If I missed you I'm sorry and tell me if I did and also if you changed your name. But thanks for following, favoriting, reviewing! :D**

**A/N: Hello I'm back! I know it's been so long… gomen T^T… anyway I decided that since a lot of people followed and favorited I'm gonna make the second chapter! Well I'm sorry if the last one sucked and I know some people don't enjoy these type of cliches. I understand but I've seen a lot of these types of stories so I said 'Why not?' Anyway enough of my blabbering! Onward to the story!**

_**Recap: "E-Eirene?" Alex stuttered. "Yes Alex we have come to take you and 2 others away" Eirene said. "Who's we?" Alex asked. "Grandeeney, Metallicana, Igneel, and I." Eirene stated. "But why are you taking us?" Alex questioned. "Because... we're here to take you home"**_

"Where are you taking us?" Alex asked Eirene. "We are taking you to the Dragon Realm of course but for the celestial wizard she has to open the gate with a key." Eirene answered. "Wait! There's a Dragon Realm key?!" Alex questioned with surprise. "Yes, but I will need to give the key to her and she will be the new keeper of it." Eirene stated. "Oh- wait! Lucy and Juvia are still hurt!" Alex shouted running to the two unconscious girls. "Eirene… how do we heal them?" "Just use your powers child." Eirene said helping Alex. Alex concentrated and began to use Sky Dragon magic. After a few minutes the two now conscious girls woke up and freaked out when they saw the dragons but calmed down knowing they weren't going to harm anyone. Wendy and Alex sighed in relief. The runes that surrounded the guild were now broken since the rune mage was defeated. Everyone ran to the girls crying and repeatedly saying sorry to them. The Dragon Slayers ran to their foster parent. "Igneel!" Natsu shouted giving the red dragon a hug. "Old man…" Gajeel said giving Metalicana a hard yet soft punch, "Brat…" Metalicana responded. "Grandeeney!" Wendy now having the chance to give a hug to her foster mom. It was a touchy reunion until _someone_ had to ruin it and it was… "Oi! Weren't you talking about the girls leaving." ...Natsu asked. Everyone glared at him even Igneel nodded his head in disapproval. "What?! I'm just saying…" " *Sigh* Best we go now…" Alex said sounding sad as waving to the guild, "Goodbye, Fairy Tail" 'I never thought I would be leaving Fairy Tail...' Alex thought. Eirene nodded at turned to Lucy, "Here take this since your dragon is not here to let you in" As she handed Lucy a red and black gate key. "Thank you," Lucy started, "Open! Gate of all Dragons! Dragon Realm!" she shouted opening the gate where she walked in saying, "Bye guys" "Oh! Wait a second," Alex said running to Gajeel and saying, "Goodbye, Onii-san" and hugging him. "Later, Squirt." Gajeel responded while saying 'Gihi'. "Later… Brat" Metalicana smirked. "See ya… Old Man" Gajeel smirked back. "Ok I'm ready to go and bye Juvia-san!" Alex yelled running back to Lucy, Wendy and the dragons. They all went through the portal and when they got to the other side they saw a huge clearing in the middle of a forest.

_**~Guild's P.O.V~**_

'Lucy is a dragon slayer?!' We thought. "Oi! Natsu! How come you couldn't sense Lucy was a dragon slayer?" Macao asked. "I dunno" Natsu said as he shrugged. The whole guild just thought Natsu knew and was hiding it but why would Natsu keep it a secret? We all questioned until Gray was the first to recover. "Oi! Flame-Brain! Are your senses fried like your brain?!" Gray shouted. "What did you say Ice-princess?!" Natsu screamed. Thus a fight started and we forgot about Lucy.

_**~Lucy's P.O.V~**_

I looked around and was in awe. "*Sigh* It's been so long since I've been home" I said. "Yeah it feels nice to be back" Alex said while stretching. Then we see a small figure running towards us. "Lucy!" The figure shouted. I squinted trying to make out the figure. "Hmm? Who's that?" I question. "Lucy!" The figure shouts again only way closer than before. "L-Lucy! I finally made it" The figure said while panting which is that of a teenage girl around 16 or 17. "Whew! That was a long run anyway I'm glad we got to meet once again Lucy!" She said while giving a toothy grin exposing her sharp teeth. "Umm.. who are you?" I asked. Then she looked at me surprised and then turned really gloomy all of a sudden. "*Sniff* You don't remember me do you Lucy-san?" She asked me with gloom evident in her voice. "No not really who are you?" I sweat drop when her mood suddenly changed from gloomy to excitement. "I'm the most powerful Ice-dragon slayer there is! My name is the mighty Sky Willow!" She boasted as she introduced herself. We all sweat dropped as she continued her boasting about being powerful and other nonsense.

_**~Wendy's P.O.V~**_

Since you introduced yourself we're going to do our introductions." I said as she stopped talking. "I'm Wendy Marvell, the Sky-dragon slayer. She is Lucy Heartphilia, the Stellar-dragon slayer. And lastly, she is Alexandria Redwood, the Elemental-dragon slayer." I said pointing to each one of us as I introduced us. "Was there no other dragon slayers Eirene?" Sky asked the elemental dragon. "Yes, there were two others but they were already strong enough as it is so I didn't feel the need to take them along with us." Eirene answered. "Oh. Ok. I understand. Well then what other types of dragon slaying magic would you like to learn as well as strengthen your current dragon slayer magic?" Sky turned to us and asked. I was thinking about what magic I would like to learn. "I would like to learn Water-dragon slayer magic please" Lucy said. "I would like to learn Ice-dragon slayer magic" I answered. "Umm… I would like to learn Astral Energy-dragon slayer magic… if you wouldn't mind" Alex said _**(Astral Energy magic is kind of like Stellar magic but Astral Energy uses the mage's magic energy and turns it into a galaxy weapon like a bow and arrow or a shotgun)**_. "Ok! Now that everything is sorted I'll send you to your masters. Ok so first we are going to strengthen your current magic. Alrighty, Wendy go with Grandeeney. Alexandria go with Eirene. And Lucy, Eclipse will be here soon so when she comes, go with her got it?" She asked as Lucy nodded her head.

_**~Alexandria's P.O.V~**_

'Yay! I finally get to strengthen my magic energy' I thought. "Oh and one more thing! We will be training here for 24 months…" My mouth gaped open when she said that. "Don't worry 1 month here is a week in Earthland so don't panic" She chuckled as we all sighed in relief. "Ok everybody the last dragon is here so I have done my job. I will let you get to the training so I'll take my leave. I'll see you guys in 12 months!" She said as she started jogging the way she came from. After that we all went our separate ways and went to our training fields. 'Now it is the time to get stronger!' I thought with determination.

**A/N: Do you guys want me to put in the training part or just skip to where they learn the new magic? Review and tell me what I should do. In the meantime I will **_**try **_**to start the next chapter. It may take awhile because I suffered from writer's block while writing this so yeah. Also I'm sorry if there's any errors I was trying to get this up as soon as possible for you guys so you didn't have to wait any longer. Anyway review, follow, and favorite please!**

**~Bubbles**


	3. Not an update Sorry just a description

Oc Description

**A/N: Sorry guys this is not an update but I forgot to mention what Sky looked like in the last chapter so I'm going to do that now. I also don't think I gave a description for Alexandria either so I'm just going to anyway. So here you go! :D**

Name: Sky Willow

Hair: Blue with silver tips just a bit over her shoulders

Eyes: Silver

Wears: Spaghetti-straps, shorts and white tennis shoes

Magic: Ice-dragon slayer and Ice-make magic

Likes: Pretty much anything cold

Dislikes: Anything warm

Favorite color: White and Blue

About: She is strong and loves to fight. She's outgoing and when someone is sad she will do anything to get them smiling and laughing. Lastly, she protects her family and friends with all of her strength and if someone messes with them… they're pretty much dead.

Name: Alexandria Redwood

Hair: Brown that goes just above her waist

Eyes: Icy-blue

Wears: Anything along with a black cloak

Magic: Elemental-dragon slayer magic

Likes: Anything warm or hot

Dislikes: Anything cold

Favorite color: Red and Brown

About: Is really shy but when someone gets to know her she can be ecstatic. She also fights for her friends and family but in other situations she doesn't fight, only when necessary.

**A/N: So those are my oc's descriptions. I also hope I didn't make you wait so long on the last chapter. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this little description and I will surely make the next chapter earlier so you don't have to wait as long. Welp, see ya! **

**~Bubbles**


	4. Gomenesai!

Im sorry!

I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry! I abandoned this story! I cannot think of any more ideas! If you guys can come up with ideas within the rest of the month I will surely update! If not I'm deleting this story. Extreme huh? I'm sorry I just lost all my inspiration for this story! Gomenesai! Please send ideas to me! ~Akane


End file.
